La Désolation de Crookshanks
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: OS. - "Severus fixa le carnage avec stupeur. Éparpillés partout sur le sol, des flacons, des fioles et des bocaux d'ingrédients ou de potions finies, laissaient échapper leur contenu parfois répugnant trop longtemps enfermé dans le verre." Mais qui est donc le mystérieux coupable de cette scène de fin du monde ?


**Titre :** _La Désolation de Crookshanks_

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** K

**Genres :** Humor / Mystery

**Personnages :** Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Crookshanks

* * *

**« La Désolation de Crookshanks »**

Severus fixa le carnage avec stupeur. Éparpillés partout sur le sol, des flacons, des fioles et des bocaux d'ingrédients ou de potions finies, laissaient échapper leur contenu parfois répugnant trop longtemps enfermé dans le verre. Certains barreaux de la lourde échelle en bois étaient même fendus voire pendaient dans le vide. Sa réserve n'était plus qu'un spectacle de désolation et de fin du monde.

Il avait été alerté par le vacarme infernal produit par les nombreux bris de verre. Il s'était aussitôt précipité vers l'origine du bruit, mais le casseur s'était évaporé avant son arrivée, le laissant seul face à l'horreur de son _chef d'œuvre_.

Le directeur des Slytherins sentit sa colère monter. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir.

Soudain, au détour d'un virage, Hermione Granger apparut. Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait faire dans cette partie du château, mais il sentit qu'elle allait faire les frais de sa mauvaise humeur. Mais avant que le moindre son ne puisse sortir de sa gorge, Miss Know-It-All prit la parole :

- Bonsoir, professeur Snape, fit-elle d'un ton précipité. Désolée de vous déranger, mais je recherche mon chat, Crookshanks, ne l'auriez-vous pas vu passer, par hasard ? Mon sort de localisation m'indique qu'il est quelque part par ici. Son pelage est de couleur orange.

Et enfin, elle avisa la pagaille qu'un mystérieux inconnu avait semée dans la réserve de son professeur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, jura-t-elle, mais que s'est-il donc passé ici ?

- Quelqu'un s'est visiblement amusé à mettre ma réserve sans dessus-dessous, je pensais que ce serait évident, ironisa Severus. Quant à votre chat, non, je n'ai vu aucun animal se promener dans les cachots hormis un couple de rats.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? proposa Hermione d'une voix timide. Comme... vous aider à remettre votre réserve en état ?

Severus la fixa avec surprise et Hermione crut qu'elle était allée trop loin.

- C'est... gentil de votre part de me proposer votre aide, lui répondit-il en pesant ses mots, mais je crains devoir la décliner. Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seul.

C'est alors qu'Hermione, étudiant du regard le véritable carnage qui régnait dans la minuscule pièce, remarqua un indice qui pourrait les mettre sur la piste du coupable : une boule de poils de couleur orangée.

Severus fit exactement la même constatation au même moment. Mais avant que les deux humains n'aient pu parler, Crookshanks apparut à l'angle du couloir.

- Crookshanks ! s'écria la jeune fille. Tu étais là ! Ça va pas de disparaître comme ça?Je me suis inquiétée pour toi !

Le Maître des Potions avisa l'animal, et arriva très vite à une conclusion.

- Miss Granger, je crois que c'est votre chat qui est l'auteur de ce désastre.

- Crookshanks ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, professeur. Il n'est pas du genre à tout casser.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter, miss.

- Et quelle preuve avez-vous pour oser l'accuser ?

- Cette boule de poils orange, qui est exactement de la même teinte que le pelage de votre animal.

Hermione, choquée, reporta son attention sur le chat qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- Je... j'ignore pourquoi il a fait ça.

Severus la considéra un instant.

- Ses motivations ne m'importent guère. Je suis prêt à passer l'éponge s'il ne revient plus semer la pagaille dans mes affaires.

Hermione leva un regard stupéfait sur lui.

- Votre proposition de remise en état tient-elle toujours ? Alors nettoyez-moi le massacre provoqué par votre chat.

Sur ces mots, Severus tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers son bureau.

- Il va falloir que l'on ait une petite discussion, toi et moi, sur les endroits où tu as le droit de te promener et ceux que tu dois éviter, chuchota Hermione à Crookshanks.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci miaula et la regarda d'un air innocent.

* * *

(Écrit le 4 août 2014. Amélioré le 5 août 2014.)

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** (Oui, oui, le titre est bien une référence au deuxième film de la trilogie du Hobbit, vous n'avez pas rêvé. ;D) Un petit OS tout innocent sur un chat farceur, une Gryffindor, et le meilleur professeur d'Hogwarts. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu et fait passer un bon petit moment.

* * *

_Suggestions de musiques :_ Path _d'Apocalyptica (ft. Sandra Nasic) & _All She Wrote_ de Ross Copperman._


End file.
